1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a receiving device, and more particularly to a receiving device which automatically changes receiving space sizes and opening locations.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cabinet comprises a chamber, a plurality of spacers and a door. The spacers define a plurality of receiving spaces in the chamber. The chamber has an opening. The door pivots or slides to open or close the opening, which protects chamber contents.
Conventionally, when the opening is opened, users can access contents stored in all receiving spaces. When a plurality of people share the cabinet, any user can access content belonging to others. Therefore, conventional cabinets cannot provide sufficient confidentiality.
As well, in conventional receiving devices, for example, office cabinets or bookcases, have receiving spaces with fixed sizes. Therefore, large-sized objects or books cannot be received in the fixed sized office cabinets or bookcases.
Thus, conventional office cabinets or bookcases with changeable sized receiving spaces have been developed. A user can change the sizes of the receiving spaces by manually detaching the spacers and positioning posts which support the spacers. The user changes fixing positions of the positioning posts to change the position of the spacer and the size of the receiving spaces. However, it is difficult to detach the positioning posts from the inner walls of the office cabinet or the bookcase, which causes inconvenience to users.